


Ren Alvarez-Riera One Day At A time

by random_fandoms89



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Netflix and Chill, one day at a time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandoms89/pseuds/random_fandoms89
Summary: Ren Alvarez is the younger brother of Penelope and Tito Alvarez, and the youngest child of Lydia and Berto Alvarez. With nineteen years between him and Penelope, he is often messed with due to being the youngest in the family. He's never been quite as hardworking as his brother or sister, he looks to focus on the present rather then the future. He often feels as if he is not as important as his older siblings have accomplished more in life than he has.
Relationships: Elena Alvarez & Penelope Alvarez, Elena Alvarez & Penelope Alvarez & Lydia Riera, Elena Alvarez & Schneider, Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 2





	1. Dinner time

A/N : In this story Penelope now has four kids August 17, Cyrus 16, Elena 15 and Alex 14. The main character is Penelope's younger brother (one of my ocs) Ren, who is also only twenty one , making him nineteen years younger than her, and probably fifteen years younger than Tito. (There are several of my ocs in this story btw)

Ren walked in the door, throwing his bag onto the ground, he had just returned from work at McDonald's. "Mami I'm home!" He yelled to his mother, who was in the kitchen washing the dishes. She walked towards the doorframe, drying her hands. "Hola Ren. How was work?" She asked in her thick Cuban accent, he walked over to hug her "fine" he sighed "Except that estupida perra de un jefe Maria kept getting on my nerves. Saying that everything I did was wrong" he sat down on the couch looking extremely annoyed, and slightly upset. "I swear one day I will beat her culo!" He continued, grabbing the tv remote, turning on the tv. Lydia smiled up at her youngest son, "Ay cariño, why don't you sit here and watch Netflix and chill?" Ren laughed at his mami's cluelessness, he didn't even bother to tell her what Netflix and chill was, he smiled back at her, "sure mami". "Ay cariño! Why don't you invite Abbie over so you can Netflix and chill with her?", She beamed, not realizing what she said actually meant. "Mami that's not wha- ya know what? never mind, besides, I can't invite her over" he sighed. Lydia looked at him with a confused expression, "why not?". He put his head in his hands, "Because mami, anytime she comes over I make a total idiot of myself." Lydia smiled, she knew why he refused to invite Abbie over, "is it because ¿la amas?" . "What? No! No I don't love her! She's my best friend!" He frowned, knowing that they would never be together. "What about Matt? Or Lucas? Or even Blythe? Why don't you invite them over cariño" Lydia asked as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He smirked, "Why don't you invite over Dr Berkowitz?" . Lydia bent over the kitchen counter, looking over the half wall, smirking, "I will! I will invite Lesley over for dinner, your niece Elena can invite her sydnificant other Syd, and you can invite over Abbie! And we will have a nice dinner together as a familia!". Ren knew there was no way of getting out of the situation, if he didn't invite her over, than everyone would know about his huge crush on her. "Fine! I'll ask Abbie over for dinner! Ya happy now!" He sulked, grabbing his bag and storming off towards his room. "Si!" She replied.

"August, Cyrus, Elena, Alex! Come on! Abuelita made dinner!" Penelope yelled to her four children, who were in the two shared bedrooms, three of them doing homework, and August most likely watching tv or planning his next big prank on his uncle. "Coming!" They all yelled back. There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Ren yelled, opening the door. He saw Dr. Lesley Berkowitz, his sisters boss, who also happened to be in a non platonic relationship with his mother, Lydia. Next to Lesley, Ren saw what he considered to be the most beautiful woman ever. Abigail Stocklin, his neighbor, best friend, and also the girl that he was madly in love with, but he knew all they would ever be is best friends. "Hey Dr B. H-hi Abbie" he stuttered, he was in complete awe of her beauty. Her long blonde hair, her curves, her gorgeous ocean blue eyes, to Ren, everything about Abbie was absolute perfection. "Hi Ren, is your grandmother there" Lesley said awkwardly, he pointed towards the dining table, "yeah she's right over there". "Hey, how are you?" He asked Abbie, looking down trying to make it as he if he wasn't blushing. She tilted her head down to see him, "Hey bestie! I'm good, how are you?", he shot up "Oh um, I-I'm good, Y-you look really pretty" he was screaming in his head, this is how he acted whenever he saw her. She wrapped her arms around him, "aww, thanks bestie! You look good two!", "how was she so oblivious to this?" He thought to himself, as he hugged her. "Dinner!" Lydia yelled. Morgan pointed her finger to the dinner table, "we should probably go over there", he nodded his head shyly.

As Ren was sitting down at the table, between Lesley and Abbie, he got a text from his sister, Penelope, who was sitting right across from him smirking. It read, "I know you love her." He responded quickly, "what? I don't love anyone!". He didn't have to look up to know that Penelope was staring directly at him, he could feel her staring directly at him, she grabbed her phone, showing the text to Schneider, who looked up and smiled at him. "Come on! Schneider and I both know that you love her! Just admit it already! Don't try to deny it! I'm nineteen years older than you, I have experience!". He hated how true it was, he had had a crush on Abbie for as long as he could remember. "Fine! I love Abigail Stocklin! Happy now?" He was furious, why could his sister just stay out of his love life? He glanced up to see both Penelope and Schneider mouth the words "I knew it". He quickly and furiously texted back, "STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE". He looked back up to see Penelope mouth the word "no" . He looked at everyone else at the table, everyone was staring at him, except for Dr Berkowitz and Abbie, "thank god she didn't notice" he thought to himself.


	2. Fighting with family

Ren was furious at Penelope, "why can't you just stay out of my business for once!". Lydia sighed, as she picked up the plates on the table, "cariño, why don't you stop fighting with your sister and come help me wash the dishes?". Ren slammed the cabinet door shut, "no mami, I will not stop fighting with her until she decides to stay out of my damn business!", Penelope could see the anger in his eyes. She put her arms up in defense, "I'm just saying that when u were fifteen you used to say how much you loved her, not in a creepy way, because that would be really weird, and how you wanted to marry her and have kids with her". Ren's heart stopped when he heard the end of that sentence, he felt as if he wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but it was true, he did love her, and he did want to marry her and have kids with her, but deep down, he knew, that he would never have a chance with Abbie .

He sighed angrily, and sat down on the couch "well things change!", he put his head in his hands. Penelope snickered, "Okay, so she doesn't like you now, there is still hope in the future! Then you could have kids! Isn't that what you always wanted? Kids?". Penelope joined him on the couch, "And besides, what do you mean by 'things change'?" she asked, sounding a bit more concerned. "My thoughts of having kids. That's what's changed" he slowly began to cry, barely managing to choke out the words. Lydia sighed, "ay cariño, just because your single doesn't mean you ca-" "NO MAMI I PHYSICALLY CAN'T HAVE KIDS" he snapped, cutting her off, as tears were now streaming down his face. He sighed, trying to calm himself down,"I have something called Azoospermia", Lydia slowly put down the dish she was holding, the only expressions on her face were sadness and confusion, "It only happens to about 1% of all men and 15% of infertile men, and the type that I have, which is Pretesticular Azoospermia, happens when your, thingys, can't make sperm, either because of l-low hormone levels, like m-me, or after you've had chemotherapy", he barely managed to stutter out. He looked up at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip, to hide his tears from them. Lydia stopped washing the dishes, to run over and hug her son. "esta bien cariño, te tengo" she whispered, as she was now also crying.

Penelope stared down at the floor, barely looking up at her mother and brother, she felt absolutely awful. She had brought up his dream that he couldn't even accomplish. She knew that having kids was Ren's biggest dream, along with becoming a child and family social worker, he was working so hard to get his bachelors degree, all he wanted in life was kids, and now that wish was being taken away from him. "When did you find out?" she asked quietly, "got tested a couple days ago" he answered, "didn't get the results til this morning while I was at work, Maria let me go home early, that's one of the reasons I was so upset when I came back, I ended up walking around for a bit so you wouldn't get suspicious as to why I was home so early" he said, quietly, his voice was almost gone from crying so much that day, "and I know I say that Maria can be a bitch, but today, she was really sweet, letting me go home early". She lifted her head up, staring at her brothers tear stained face, "I'm so sorry" she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her baby brother, "it's fine, besides, you didn't even know, I probably should have told you" he whispered back. She took a step back, sighing, "no it's not fine! I shouldn't have mocked you about your crush!" She yelled. "I'm so sorry! I know how badly you wanted this, and I never should have mocked you!" She began to cry. Ren pulled Penelope into a tight hug, wiping away her tears, " it's okay Pen, I know you didn't mean it" he tried to smile, but couldn't help the tears going down his cheeks.   
Ren walked into his room, surprised to see his three nephews and niece, August, Cyrus, Elena and Alex, "so I'm guessing you guys heard everything?", they all nodded their heads, "do I need to explain anything?", they shook their heads no. He pointed his finger towards the door, "Elena, Alex go do your homework, Cyrus go play grand theft auto, and August, you can tell me whatever prank is in here is". The younger three left the room. August sighed, "the whoopee cushion is under your blanket, plastic spider on your desk, there is a bucket of water on your door and there is a possessed Annabelle doll in your closet" August said, pointing in the directions of the objects. "How about you put everything away, except for the spider, use that on Schneider, trust me, you'll get a good laugh out of it" Ren smiled. August looked down at his feet, talking quietly, "listen, I know that we don't always get along with each other, and even though I'm younger than you-" "only by five years!" Ren cut him off, August smiled, "only by five years, but if you ever need to talk, mine and Cyrus's door is always open". "Thanks bud" he whispered, patting his nephew on the back, as he walked out the door, and down the hall, to the bedroom he shared with his brother Cyrus.  
Ren lied down on his bed, rethinking everything that had just happened, he didn't plan on telling people for at least another couple of months. He covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes. He decided to make a mental note to himself to get the mail from downstairs tomorrow morning, anything to get his mind off of the news he couldn't stop thinking about.


	3. New neighbour

By the time Ren woke up the next morning, it was only him and his mother at home, his sister was at work, and his niece and nephews were all at school. "Mornin' mami!" he said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm just going down to get the mail!", Lydia smiled, "okay carino, don't forget to come back for your tortitas de chocolate" she yelled, shaking her head, as he slammed the door.

Ren smiled as he walked passed his neighbors, who were an old married couple called the Mcgurbs, he waved at them "hello Herb, Hi Sherb!", Cheryl giggled at the nickname, "hello Ren", she laughed, while she and Herb walked to their apartment. Ren had known the Mcgurbs since he was two years old, which would mean they've known eachother since October 17th 1999, which was, at the time, Ren's 2nd birthday.

When Ren finally got to the mail room, he noticed that there was already someone there, someone that Ren, had never seen before. It was a young man, a bit younger then Ren, with short curly black hair, similar to Ren's short brown curly hair, he also had beautiful bright green eyes, skin that was white as snow, and freckles going over his nose, he looked to be about 5'2', which was drastically different to Ren, who was 6'4', towering over most of his family and friends. Ren walked over to him quietly, after grabbing his mail, "hey, never seen you here before, what's your name?" Ren asked, the short boy was clearly shy, looking up at the taller boy, blushing like crazy. "H-Hi, um I-I'm Garett Miller, yeah I just moved here from C-Canda" Garrett stuttered out. Ren smiled at his shyness, 'this boy is so adorable' he thought to himself. "Cool! My names Ren De Riera, and I am from here, Los Angeles but I'm also half Cuban! So which number are you? Do you live here by yourself?" Ren asked, getting butterflies in his stomach from staring down at the adorable boy. "Apartment 104, and yeah, it's just me and my dog Bella, what about you? Which apartment are you in? Do you also live alone or not?" Garrett asked, both boys had become more interested in him, Ren sighed, "Apartment 402, and no, unfortunately, I don't live alone, I live with my mami, my older sister Penelope, and her four kids.", "sounds like fun!" Garrett joked. "Oh yeah, it's so much fun being woken at 6 every morning because your mami is blasting 'Azúcar Negra' (black sugar) and dancing, while your two nephews are arguing about some stupid game, your niece is talking about a strike that she needs you to bring her to after school, your other nephew is taking way to long in the shower, your sister is panicking about being late for work, even though she's thirty minutes early, and all you want to do is grab a banana and a cup of coffee and go to your college classes with your friends Matt, Blythe and Abbie." Ren said sarcastically, as they both laughed at Ren's hectic mornings. "Hey, do you maybe, wanna grab a cup of coffee tomorrow?" Ren asked, suddenly becoming extremely shy and nervous, Garrett nodded his head quickly, "sure! I love coffee!" he said, with the biggest smile on his face. He patted Garrett's back, smiling, "ok so I'll see you tomorrow, oh and here's my number, in case you need any help settling in" Ren said, writing down his phone number on a piece of paper. Garrett looked down at the piece of paper as Ren have it to him, smiling like crazy, for some strange reason, he felt all jittery and excited, but also extremely nervous, the same with Ren.

"Someone looks happy" Schneider said, as Ren entered the front door, "can't a guy get his mail happily?" Ren said, going into the kitchen to a cup of coffee. Schneider smirked, "course you can, it's just that by now, you would be lying underneath your bedcovers, binge watching something on Netflix, most likely the umbrella academy or full House, you would also have a cup of coffee in your hand , a plate of cookies and other candies on your nightstand, and you would be wearing a T-shirt and some baggy sweatpants", Ren sighed, drinking from his freshly brewed cup of coffee, "oh Schneider, you know me so well".   
August stormed in the door, Penelope close behind. "I can not believe you!" She yelled furiously, August sat down on the couch, crossing his arms, "what's the big deal? It was a harmless prank" he sulked. "Just a harmless prank huh?" She scoffed, marching over to him, "explain to me how a 'harmless prank' gets you suspended for two weeks?" If looks could kill, August would be a dead man. "¿Qué pasó con agosto?" Lydia asked, sounding very confused. "August decided that as a 'harmless prank', he would set off the school fire alarm, spray paint the entire school hallways and also destroy the school sign. So now, not only is he suspended from school for two weeks, he is also grounded for four weeks, will have detention for four weeks when he gets back to school, and will have no phone for the next eight weeks." Ren, Schneider and Lydia all looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Welp, he's a dead man, adios agosto" Ren whispered to Schneider. Penelope pointed towards the directions of her kids bedrooms, August knew what to do, and left the room, most likely to plan his next big prank. "Why do you look so dang happy?" Penelope asked Ren, trying to change the subject as quick as possible. Ren began to blush, "No reason". "¿Quién es?" She and Lydia asked at the same time, all three of them knew that he had a crush on someone new, this was how they found out about his crush on Abbie. "Se llama Garrett Miller, vive en el departamento 102, acaba de mudarse aquí desde Canada, tiene un perro llamado Bella y mañana iremos a tomar un café." Ren looked down at his feet, blushing like crazy, "aww, he's blushing!" Penelope teased. "Stop!" He yelled, getting annoyed, "Hey!, I am your older sister, it is part of my job to mock your crushes" Penelope joked. "Uh, Ren? Quick question, did he have Snow White skin, bright green eyes, short curly black hair, freckles going over his nose, look to be twenty one, and look about 5'2'?" Schneider asked, looking slightly concerned. "Yeah, why? Do you know him" Ren responded. Schneider scratched the back of his neck, "well um, ya see, his name isn't just Garrett Miller, it's actually Garrett Miller Schneider." Ren looked confused, "are you two related?", "yeah, we're um, ya see, we're half brothers, same dad, different mom, so technically, you have a crush on a Schneider." Ren's mouth was agape, he had a crush on a Schneider. "Wow. I have a crush on a Schneider", Ren was shocked. Schneider smiled, "lucky you!". Ren turned on the tv to distract himself from the shocking news, getting angry at what he sees on the news, and he could tell by the tone of the the reporter, that they were also absolutely disgusted. "Baby girl found abandoned in a dumpster, cops are looking for the baby's parents, the baby still had her umbilical cord attached to her, cops say requests have been pouring into adopt the baby girl, who has been given the name, Adelina, who is currently being taken care of in the LA children's hospital." Ren stares at the tv screen, absolutely disgusted, but he had an idea in his head, am idea that could change his life. "I'll be right back, just need to go the store" he said, quickly leaving the apartment.


	4. The best day ever

"Hi there!" the officer smiled at Ren, as he approached her. Ren looked at her, nervously, "Uh, hi, do you know, if that baby that was abandoned has been adopted yet?". The officer sighed, "no unfortunately, she has not. Where you thinking about adopting her?" she asked, smiling at the thought of the baby getting a home. He smiled back at her, "yeah!". She started walking towards what looked to be an office of some sort, "follow me!" she said to Ren, motioning for him to follow her.

When Ren entered the room, he noticed the officer had already sat down in one of the chairs, "please, sit down!" she said to him, still smiling. She grabbed a pen and paper with some questions on it from her desk. "Now I just need to ask you some questions, is that okay?" she asked him, "yes!" he replied. She looked down at the sheet, "Name?" "Ren Mateo Diego Sergio Roberto Sebastián Santiago Nicolás De Riera" He replied, "that's quite a mouth full" she giggled, "nationality?" "Latino American", "date of birth?" She continued, "the seventeenth of October 1997", she quickly wrote down all of his answers, "age?" She looked up at him, "21" "marital status?" "Single Pringle" they both laughed at his loneliness. "Address?" "Apartment 402 of the oaks apartment building". The officer put down her pen, "Okay! Thank you! Now if you don't mind, I have to check out your apartment to make sure it is a safe place to raise a child and there is no danger there at all." "No! No I don't mind at all!".

Ren pointed at the front door, "this is my apartment, I should probably mention that I live with my mom, much older sister, three nephews and my niece, oh! and my landlord basically lives here as well since he is a family friend, and he is over here everyday", "okay" she replied. Ren opened the door, "I'm home! and I, uh, brought someone with me" His mother and sister entered the living room, looking very confused as to why there was an officer standing in front of them. "Hello there, my name is Lydia, I am Ren's mother, I know I look so young" Lydia said, thinking this was some sort of one night stand thing. "Uh hi there, my name is officer Rogers, I'm just here to see if this apartment is safe enough for your son to raise a baby here" she smiled, Penelope looked up at her baby brother, smiling at him, she knew exactly which baby she was talking about, "please come in, the bedrooms are all just down the hallway, the bathroom is over there, and the kitchen is in here" she said, pointing in the directions of the rooms. "Okay well, if its okay with you guys, I'm just gonna look around, make sure everything is okay", "yes of course you can!" Lydia said, excited at the thought of a new grandchild. Officer Rogers began looking around the apartment, as Lydia, Penelope and Ren sat down on the couch to talk. "So, your adopting a baby, huh?", Penelope asked, Ren nodded his head rapidly, smiling like crazy. "A new baby! I can't believe there will be a new Alvarez" Lydia yelled, "Who's pregnant??" Elena, Cyrus and Alex screamed, as they entered the apartment, returning from school. "No ones pregnant!" Penelope screamed, "Then why did abuelita just yell there is gonna be a new Alvarez baby?" Cyrus asked, looking extremely confused. Penelope looked at Ren, as if she was asking him, 'should I tell them?'. Ren nodded his head, "The reason you heard her say that is because, I um, I'm gonna adopt a baby" he said. the three kids were shocked, all of their mouths agape. "Goodbye sleep, I'll miss you" Cyrus said, sarcastically. "I don't know if she will even be allowed to live here, that's why the officer is in here checking out the apartment to make sure its safe for me to raise a baby" Ren said, as all three kids left to go to their rooms to do their homework. "Yup! This place is safe!" officer Rogers said as she walked back into the living room, "Now if you will just come back to the station with me, Ren, I'll just get you to sign some papers, and baby Adelina will be all yours!" officer Rogers smiled. Ren looked around at his family in excitement, "Ve a buscar a tu hija!" Penelope said, smiling.

As Ren and officer Rogers left, Penelope and Lydia hugged each other, tightly. "No puedo creerlo, Ren es un papi", Lydia said, as happy tears streamed down her face. "He finally gets to live out his dream!" Penelope sighed, wiping both hers and her mami's tears.

Schneider walked into the apartment, smiling as usual. "I just heard the news! I can't believe there's gonna be a new Alvarez living here!" he sighed, sitting down next to Lydia and Penelope, "you guys must be so excited!" he continued, "yeah, we are pretty excited" Penelope said, as Lydia struggled to old back happy tears. "And as a surprise, I thought that I could buy Ren a new crib, and put it together for him! Oh wait! How about we make a little part of his room into the baby's part as a surprise?", "I think he'd, like that very much, let's go to the baby store down the street" Penelope replied, "Kids abuelita, Schneider and I are just going down to the store to pick up a few things, we'll be back soon" she yelled, as they all got up to leave.

"Do you think he will like it?" Lydia asked, as they all stared at the little nook they had created for the new family member, Schneider stared at the crib "I think he'll love it". the nook, had all the essential baby needs like bottles, a crib, a changing station, clothes, footie pajamas, hats, socks, diapers, baby formula, and a monitor, it also had some extra things like toys, an antique rocking chair, everything they had bought was yellow or gray, like the rest of the room, except for the bottles. "Guys come here!" they all heard Ren say, the family slowly entered the living room, seeing Ren, who had clearly also been crying happy tears, "everybody!" he said, not taking his eyes off of her, "meet your new granddaughter, niece, cousin, and tenant, Adelina Lydia Penelope Estrellita Rosita Ophelia Maria Mirtha De Riera, Adelina, meet everyone" he said, as he handed her over to Lydia, Lydia smiled down at the sleeping baby, "Eres tan hermosa, Adelina". "What do guys think?" Ren asked his niece and nephews, "she's so cute" Elena said, as she rubbed her finger against Adelina's cheek, "Aww, I wanna hold her next!" Cyrus said, as Lydia handed him Adelina. Penelope looked over at August and Alex, "what do you guys think?" she asked them, August on the other hand, looked slightly interested, "she's cute", Lydia nodded her head in agreement. August never really had an interest in kids, but he knew how much Ren loved her, so he decided to just be happy for his uncle."I don't get what the big deal about her is, she's just a stupid baby" Alex said angrily, "she can't even do anything!", He sighed. Ren didn't bother to give out to himhe could deal with Alex later. Lydia looked over at Alex, "I'm sorry pepito, did you say something? I was too distracted by my bombón, isn't she adorable Alex?", Alex stormed off into his and Elena's shared bedroom, as he yelled "whatever!" to his abuelita. Lydia stared at Alex as he stormed off, before returning her gaze to her new granddaughter, while everyone else stared at eachother, snickering at the situation, "looks like mami has a new favorite" Penelope joked, "seems like it!" Ren laughed. thankfully, Lydia was not paying attention to what they had said.

Ren smiled down at Adelina, as he finished singing her, 'Duérmete mi niño', an old Spanish lullaby. "dulces sueños, mi osito, te amo", he said before placing her down in her crib, giving her a kiss on her forehead as she slept."Is she sleeping?" Ren heard his older sister, Penelope say, as she turned on the tv as he quietly closed his bedroom door, while trying not to wake up his baby. "Out like a light" he said, smiling. "I want you to know, that I'm really proud of you Ren", she pulled him into a tight hug, as he sat down on the couch "I'm still so worried though" he said as he pulled away from her, he started to panic, "like, what if she hates me when she grows up? What if she never wants to spend time with me? What if I'm not a good dad? Oh god, she's gonna hate me-" Penelope cut him off "she won't hate you! And I know you're gonna be an amazing dad, maybe a little overprotective but we're Cuban so that's fine! And I know that if anyone breaks her heart, she will have the entire army right behind her!" Penelope exclaimed. Ren began to tear up, praying in his head that his daughter would not grow up hating him."You really think so?" he cried, "I know so" she whispered pulling him into another tight hug. "And if you ever need any help, just remember, you'll always have me, or mami, to help you out", she soothed, he pulled away from her hug, "thanks lupita", he looked over at his bedroom door, "welp, I better get to bed. Night!" he exclaimed, as he left the room.

A/N: hi!! Sorry this is so long, what are your guys opinions on my story so far?? Don't forget to share my story. Let me know what you guys think!


	5. The one with the coffee date

Ren smiled as he lay down on his bed, staring down at baby Adelina, "Hi baby" he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead, as she opened her eyes. She grabbed onto his fingers, "Let's go get you your bottle" he said getting up and leaving his room. 

"Morning" Ren said, as he entered the living room, he could hear 'Azúcar Negra' quietly being played in the background, while he could also hear August and Cyrus arguing over a game, and Elena yelling at Alex to hurry up in the bathroom.. Lydia handed him a bottle for Adelina "how was she last night?", Ren looked down at her, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, as she stared back up at him, "good! She only woke up twice" he smiled. Penelope walked over to them, "so small. You better soak up all because in a couple of years, she could be a moody teen just like her cousins" she joked, placing a slice of toast down on the coffee table in front of him. "Eat that after you finish feeding her and before you go on your coffee date!" She said patting his back. She looked down at her watch, as he grabbed her bag and raced for the door, "crap I'm gonna be late" Lydia looked at the time on Ren's phone "what are you talking about? You are thirty minutes early" Penelope turned around to face face them, "early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable!" She said, closing the door. Lydia looked at the notifications on Ren's phone "carino, you have a message from someone named Garrett. Who is he?" Ren sighed, as he put the bottle in Adelina's mouth, "just someone I met, it's no big deal" Lydia stood infront of him "but carino, it is a big deal! This is the first time you have ever showed any interest in a boy!" Ren turned his head back to Adelina, "yeah sure, all those times where I dated boys were just dreams" he said sarcastically, knowing his mother wouldn't realize what he just said was actually true. "Anyway, what did Garrett say?" Lydia picked it up to read the message "he said, 'you still up to go to the cafe later?'." Lydia smiled as she read it, bending down to Adelina, "looks like your papi is going on a date after all!" Ren playfully hit her arm, "It is not a date mami!". Lydia slowly walked towards the kitchen, "whatever you say" she smirked. Ren grabbed his phone to text him back, 'yeah! I'll pick you up in about an hour, if that's okay with u?', he responded quickly, 'okay sure!'. "Come on osito, let's go get dressed for the day!"

Ren smiled at Adelina, as he buttoned up her little onesie "you look so cute!", her onesie was grey with white stripes,, with a cute little giraffe on it. He picked her up, placing her on his shoulder, before placing her in a pram that Lydia had bought him.

"Mami I'm going now! I'll be back later! Bye Adelina!" He said giving her a kiss on her forehead, and Lydia a kiss on her cheek, "have fun shopping!" "Have fun on your date!" "It's not a date!"

Ren started to get nervous, as he got closer to Garrett's door, his heart pounding for some reason. He nervously knocked on the door. About a minute later, Garrett opened the door, he had on a baby blue oversized hooded on, with black ripped jeans, and white high tops, 'he looks so cute' Ren thought to himself. Garrett giggled, pulling out his headphones, "thanks! You look pretty good too", Ren blushed a dark red, as he real he had said that out loud. "You ready to go?", "yup, let me just lock up". The walk to the cafe was quiet, thankfully it was only a few minutes away, so it wasn't that awkward. "I think I'll get a hot chocolate" Garrett said, struggling to look over the counter ar the blackboard with other menu items on it, "oh and a triple chocolate chip cookie, please" he said to the cashier. Ren shook his head, "this boy is so innocent" he whispered, the cashier turned his head to Ren, "what would you like, sir?" Ren looked over the menu, before he ordered, "coffee, and I'll also have a triple chocolate chip cookie, please", he said, pulling out his wallet to pay. "Thank you, here are your cookies" he said, giving them the receipt, and cookies. Garrett pointed to a table with two chairs, right across from each other, "why don't we sit over there?" "Sure". "So Garrett, tell me more about yourself" Garrett stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of where to start, "okay well, I was born to Michelle Miller-Schneider and Lawrence Schneider, both of them payed very little attention to me, I was born on March 5 in 2001, so I'm eighteen, I have an older brother named Pat, but everyone calls him Schneider, and i have a younger brother named Jack, Jack and i have the same mom, but we have different dads since my mom found out my dad cheated on her with mine and Schneiders second nanny so she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, by cheating on him with our butler, they divorced in early 2007 when she found out she was having Jack, married my first stepfather in mid 2007, had Jack in late 2007, and thats when she changed my name to Garrett Miller-Schneider, then me and jack moved in with my grandma and cousin, since my mom loved her boyfriends more than she loved her own two kids. My grandma, older cousin Justin, Schneider and Jack, are some of the only members who I am close to, my grandmother Betty and older cousin Justin who along with my younger brother, just moved in with me this morning. Ya know, Schneider actually owns the apartment building that we live in, Oh! And I have a pomeranian pup named Bella who is one! So, that's enough about me, why don't you tell me more about you Ren?" He said, leaning in, putting his head on the palms on his hands making his face squish together adorably. "Well I was born on October 17, in 1997, so I'm almost twenty-two , my parents are Lydia and Berto Riera, I have a sister named Penelope who is nineteen years older than me, a brother named Tito who is fifteen years older than me, my dad died when I was nine, I have three nephews named August, Cyrus and Alex, a niece named Elena, amd I just recently adopted a baby girl who I named Adelina" he said, as he took out his phone to show him a picture of her, both of them smiling at the photo. "She's adorable, how old is she?" Garrett asked, still staring at the adorable photo of her. "She's one week old today", Ren looked back at Garrett, "so what made you come to America?" He asked, Garrett looked at his stomach nervously, before calming down and looking back at him, "I don't know why but for some reason, I've always wanted too go to Los Angeles trade-tech college, to become a chef. And, also because of the fact that I just couldn't stand living near my asshole mother and father anymore, to be honest my first stepdad and grandma were the only parent figures that I actually loved growing up" he laughed. He looked over his shoulder, to see the batista coming over with there drinks, "here you go" as he placed the drinks infront of them.   
The more the two talked, the more Ren fell in love with the younger boy. He knew he still had feelings for Abbie, but there was something about this boy that gave him butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
